


The ghosts of the past have no power over us.

by frecklesfreckles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesfreckles/pseuds/frecklesfreckles
Summary: with this kiss i pledge my love..
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	The ghosts of the past have no power over us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/gifts).



> I hope you like it <3
> 
> Big thanks @slipsthrufingers and @nire for organizing all thing xx

[Tumblr](https://fawnilu.tumblr.com/post/638966913669677056/the-ghosts-of-the-past-have-no-power-over-us-with)


End file.
